Better With You
by upsidedownflyingelephant
Summary: Rose Tyler had known John Smith for nearly her whole life. They had been best friends since primary school and knew just about everything about each other. So what happens after three years apart and a very acidic relationship?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! I hope you enjoy this! I hope to update every two to three days! This is the slight back story:

Rose Tyler had known John Smith for nearly her whole life. They had been best friends since primary school and knew just about everything about each other. People constantly asked if they were a couple. Their response was a laugh and no. This broke Rose's heart every time because she was completely in love with him. He had made it clear several times that the where just friends. Now that they were out of school. He had gone off to teach physics at the university they both graduated from. Rose was being sent to America by her father, Pete, head and founder of Vitex, to do some marketing. Something Rose could really care less about but she had plans with her father to one day take over the business.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Rose walked up the steps to John's flat. She was on her way to the airport and wanted to say goodbye. She got to the door and knocked. The door opened and John's annoying, stuck up girlfriend, Reinette, answered.

"Is John in?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, why?" Reinette pressed with obvious bitterness in her voice.

"Cause I wanna say bye." Rose says trying hard to be polite.

"Who's at the door?" a familiar voice says from inside the flat.

"It's Rose." Reinette says to John before Rose can says anything.

John appears at the door in seconds.

"Hello Rose!" he says happily. "Come in."

"I actually have to leave. I'm heading for the airport." Rose says. John's face drops.

"Oh, right." he says sadly.

"Yeah," Rose says, giving him a sad smile. "Stay in touch."

Rose then turns quickly in order to avoid any argument with Reinette and starts walking away.

"Rose wait!" John exclaims running after her, leaving the door. He catches her just as she's about to go down the stairs. Rose turns around and is enveloped into a hug by John.

"Have fun in America." he whispers in her ear.

"I will," Rose breathes, letting go of John.

"Bye," he says releasing her.

"Bye," she replies waving slightly.

She walks back downstairs and gets into her car. From upstairs, John watches her car drive off before going back into his flat.

oOoOo Three Years Later oOoOo

Rose sat down with a bowl of cereal and her tea. She was living in Boston. Her mobile chirped and she picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Rose?" a familiar voice asks.

"J-John?" she asks surprised.

"Yeah. Hello" he says, awkwardly.

"It's been three bloody years!" she yells into her phone. "Not so much as a text, call, or letter!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!" he exclaims.

"I've tried to call you, I don't know how many times!" she exclaims frustratedly.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly. There is an awkward pause before Rose speaks.

"What's up?" she asks, still frustrated with him.

"I'm- em- I'm inviting you." he says, awkwardly.

"To what?" she asks.

"To my- umm- wedding." he mumbles.

There is a bit of silence.

"Who-who are you marrying?" she asks shocked.

"Reinette," he says happily.

"Right. Right." Rose says a little saddened. "When's the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date yet, but I wanted to tell you 'cause you're in America." John explains.

"Right." Rose says, still shocked

Then over the phone Rose hears Reinette and sighs. She listens as Reinette takes John's phone and him protesting.

"One sec. John." Reinette says to John. "We're gonna have some girl talk."

There is then a closing of a door.

"Okay, listen here Rose." Reinette starts and Rose once again sighs in frustration. "I don't like you. I don't like the fact that John has spent most of his life with his best friend being a chav. You're not going to our wedding."

"Right. That really isn't in your control whether or not I go. I don't like you either. John is too nice to see through you but I can." Rose states calmly. "Now I have to go to work."

"You don't have a job. You're just sucking up _daddy's_ money." Reinette spats. Rose can't help but chuckle a little bit. The irony was too funny to ignore.

"Give John my best," Rose says, before hanging up.

She sets her mobile down and gets up, washing her dishes. She then starts packing up the rest of her things. Her father had asked her to come back to London to start to slowly take over the business. Although America was great, she couldn't wait to go back home to her family and friends.

oOoOo A Week Later oOoOo

Rose follows the landlord up the stairs to the flat she was looking at. It was in John's building. Maybe not his building anymore. The landlord brought Rose to the second floor and opened the door. It was a reasonable price and was quite lovely.

The flat was small, but the perfect size for one to two people. Rose walked around the flat a little bit. Once she entered, there was the kitchen to the right with a small island separating the kitchen from the entry. To her right, there was a coat closet and pantry. The living room was in front of the entry. There was enough space for a couch, love seat, and a television. Between the kitchen and the living room, there was the door to the bedroom and bathroom. Once through the bedroom door, there was the bathroom to the right.

"I'll take it." Rose says, to the landlord as she exits the bedroom.

"Alright," the landlord nods, taking out papers.

oOoOoOoOo

Rose brought the last box upstairs to her new flat. Her mum was there helping unpack in the flat.

"There you are sweetheart!" her mum says. "I was beginning to worry."

"I'm fine. I was just talking to Micks." Rose says, setting down the box on the counter.

There was then a knock on the door that was still open. Both Rose and Jackie turn to see John and Reinette who were holding flowers.

"Rose?" he asks shocked to see her.

"Hi," Rose says, walking over to the two.

"What are you doing in London?" he asks.

"Dad brought me back. I'm starting to take over part of the company on Monday." Rose explains.

"That's awesome!" he exclaims.

"We brought flowers." Reinette says bitterly, shoving the flowers at Rose.

"Thank you very much," Rose says trying to keep a happy composer.

"How come you chose here?" Reinette asks.

"Out of all the flats I looked at it was cheap and nice." Rose explains, shrugging.

"You knew John and I were living here." Reinette states rather rudely.

"Actually I didn't." Rose says. "I would have thought you'd moved from this place as it is so cheap."

"Right!" John says, breaking the tension. "Let's go. Nice to see you Rose, Jackie."

John then leaves and goes back to his flat.

"Stay away from John." Reinette says acidly. "He. Is. Mine."

Then she turns around and walks away. Rose shuts the door and looks at her mother.

"She's such a- oh my god," Rose says frustrated. "I've lost my best friend."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all! Here is the next chapter. It is a little shorter than the rest; however, the others will be longer! I promise! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you guys are thinking! I forgot to put this on the last chapter, but I don't own any of the characters. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Rose shut her door behind her and locked it. Jack, Mickey, Martha, Donna, and herself along with the occasional John, had started a tradition of going to the nearby pub on Friday nights. She had only been home for a few weeks, but everything was going back to the way it had been before she went to America. Turning to walk down the hall, she froze when she saw Harry Saxon outside of John's flat with Reinette. Reinette then dragged him into the flat by his tie and shut the door. Shaking it from her thoughts she left to go to the pub.

oOoOoOoOo

Rose sat between Mickey and John. On the other side of the booth, Martha was across from Mickey and then Donna and Jack were in front of Rose and John.

"How was America?" Martha asks Rose.

"Okay I guess. I spent most of my three years there in New York City. Dated a guy named Adam but he turned out to be an arse." Rose says.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Donna says.

"Eh. I was fine." Rose says. "It's good to be home! I've missed London!"

"John. How's the wedding planning going?" Jack asks.

"Umm. We actually haven't really started." John says rubbing the back of his neck. "Every time I bring it up she changes the topic. I'm thinking I may just break it off."

"Really?" Mickey asks, rather shocked.

"Yeah, she just… I dunno. I thought I loved her but I realize now that I don't really know who she is." John states honestly.

Rose doesn't think, slipping her hand into his under the table, just like old times. John turns to look at Rose and smiles.

oOoOo A Week Later oOoOo

Rose looked up from her book at the yelling coming from John's flat. There was a slam of a door and a knock at her door. Reluctantly, she got up from her seat and answered. She was shocked to see it was John as she expected Reinette to come over and chew her out for something that she didn't even do.

"Can I stay here?" he sighs, looking absolutely drained.

"Yeah," Rose stutters. "Of- of course."

He walks into her flat and flops down on the couch and covers his face.

"Everything alright?" Rose asks, sitting down in the chair.

"No," John groans. "She's been cheating on me."

"I'm sorry John." Rose says, sympathetically.

"Walk into MY bloody flat to find HER snogging Harry Saxon." John says sitting up and talking with his hands.

"Bitch," Rose says, under her breath.

"Yeah- Yes! She is!" John exclaims, throwing his hands into the air in frustration. "I broke the engagement, too."

Rose nods not knowing what to say.

"Can I stay here until she leaves?" he says.

"Yeah, stay as long as you need. You'd do the same for me." Rose says. Then speaks up again. "Do you want me to go get some clothes from your flat?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome." John says, laying back down onto the couch.

Rose gets up and walks down two doors to John's. She opens the door and stops by the door.

"Really!" she shouts. "You're gonna continue to snog him AFTER your ex boyfriend caught you! IN HIS OWN FLAT TOO!"

Reinette breaks away from Harry and looks at Rose.

"I don't see how this is any of your business," Reinette states acidly.

"No it is my business. My best friend is in my flat right now because he can't even look at you, let alone go into his OWN flat!" Rose shouts.

Before Reinette can say anything else Rose goes into John's room and grabs his rucksack and throws some clothes into it. She then leaves John's room and goes back out to where Reinette and Harry are.

"Leave now." Rose says in a calmish voice.

"You can't kick me out of my flat." Reinette states.

"Yes I can. 'Cause it's not yours. It's John's. I have his spare key. You don't." Rose says. She then grabs both Reinette and Harry by the arm and drag them out of John's flat.

"Bye." Rose says closing John's door and going back to her own flat.

Rose gives John his rucksack and flops down in her chair still fuming. She knew that John had heard most of that. John gets up from the couch and goes over to Rose. He grabs her hand, pulls her onto her feet and into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist. He buries his face in her hair.

"What would I do without you?" he asks quietly.

"Be married to that rich, spoiled brat." Rose laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello All! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you guys think!

Chapter 3:

It had been a month since John and Reinette had split up. John was still staying in Rose's flat; even though, there was no need to. They just fit together as flatmates. Rose still slept in her bed and John slept in a cot that they had set up in Rose's bedroom. They had managed to fit nearly all of John's clothes in half of the closet and half of the dresser.

It was now Friday night and Rose and John were going down to the pub with the rest of the gang. They walked down to the pub together talking and laughing. John was back to his usual self and Rose felt like she had her best friend back. They arrived later than the rest of the group considering John had had a near heart attack when he couldn't find his white converse to go with his brown pinstriped suit.

"Where have you guys been?" Mickey asked.

"Not shagging I presume." Jack says with a laugh. Both John and Rose turned bright red. "I was just kidding."

"No," Rose says, shaking her head and scooting into the booth next to Martha. "John couldn't find his white converse."

"Oi! They go the best with this suit!" John defends taking his seat next to Rose.

"Alright," Donna states, knowing that if someone doesn't say anything the two of them would go on forever. Their friendly banter had gone up to a new level since they started to share a flat.

The group ordered drinks and their dinners. They all laughed and talked. Donna showed the group her engagement ring to everyone. Rose and Martha happily shrieked causing the boys to cover their ears. When the girls were done shrieking, they patted Jack on the back. After they were done eating, the band was done setting up and was now playing.

"Come on!" Donna exclaims, dragging Jack out of the booth. "Let's go dance!"

Mickey, Martha, Rose, and John get up, too.

"Do you wanna dance?" John asks Rose.

"Sure." she answers, taking his hand.

John leads her to the dance floor. They dance around to String of Pearls by Glenn Miller. When that song was over then the band started to play Moonlight Serenade. Rose and John dance the rest of the night together. Martha, Mickey, Donna, and Jack had stopped after a while and watched John and Rose. The two were totally engrossed in each other.

"Do you think they even know that we stopped dancing?" Martha asks.

"I'm gonna go with no." Donna laughs. "I've never seen the two of them like this."

oOoOo The Next Morning oOoOo

Rose made herself a cup of tea. John was still asleep. John had really sort of moved in. Not really on purpose. Rose had gotten quite used to John staying at her flat. She didn't mind. She liked it actually. She did feel bad that he was sleeping on the cot.

"Morning Rose!" John says, happily, coming out of the bedroom

"Morning John," Rose says smiling.

John grabs his mug and sits across from Rose.

"Rose?" John asks.

"Mmm."

"Since I'm already practically living here. Would it be okay if I sold my flat?" he asks.

"Yeah, that'd be brilliant." Rose says, smiling to him.

"Brilliant!" John exclaims happily.

Rose helped John move his stuff into her flat. John then walked downstairs to the landlord to bring his keys down. When he came back upstairs Rose was leaning against the door smiling. She then held her hand out in a fist. John put his hand out and Rose dropped her spare key into his hand.

"Welcome home Mr. Smith," Rose says smiling.

"Thank you Miss. Tyler." he answers smiling, pulling her into a hug.

oOoOo Several Days Later oOoOo

Jack and Mickey walked down the hall to John's flat and knocked on the door. An older man answers the door to much of Jack and Mickey's surprise.

"Umm. Is John Smith in?" Jack asks, confused.

"You've got the wrong flat, mate. He lives two doors down across the hall." the man says, pointing in the direction of Rose's door.

"Right. Sorry to bother you." Jack says.

"Does he live with Rose now?" Mickey asks, quietly as they walk to Rose's door.

"Let's find out." Jack says, knocking on Rose's door.

"Give me a mo!" Rose's voice says from inside the flat.

"I'll get it." John's voice says. Then John opens the door. "Oh hi guys."

"You're living with Rose now?" Mickey asks.

"Yup." John says popping the p.

Then Rose comes out of the bedroom.

"Hi." she says happily. "Come inside." she motions for them to enter.

Jack and Mickey come into the flat and John closes the door.

"What are you guys here for?" Rose asks.

"We were hoping to steal John for the night," Mickey says pausing before continuing. "If that's alright."

"I don't mind." Rose says, shrugging.

"Sure." John says. "I'll grab my coat." He then leaves to grab his coat from the bedroom.

"So you and John are living together and this is a one bedroom flat." Jack says smirking. "Anything going on there you two haven't told us?"

"Nope," Rose says popping the p. "Since he's been staying here since Reinette and him split up, we decided it would just be better."

"Fine, we'll get John pissed and then ask him." Jack says, unsatisfied with Rose's response. Rose tenses up. John walks back into the room.

"Ready?" Mickey asks him.

"Yup." John says. He grabs his keys from the bowl on the counter and hugs Rose.

The guys leave heading to the nearest pub just down the street. As they walk, they talk. Well. That's a stretch. John just babbles on about something that Rose had done earlier that day that he thought was absolutely hilarious. Both Mickey and Jack nod and grin as John's gob continues. When they get to the pub, Jack orders a round of beers from the bar and John and Mickey grab a seat at a round table several paces away from the bar. Jack joins them and the bar tender brings them their beers.

"So what is the deal between you and Rose?" Jack interrupts John's story.

"We're just friends, well flatmates now. She doesn't feel the same way about me." John shrugs, sipping his beer.

"Are you kidding me John?" Jack says loudly. "She's loved you since the end of secondary school!"

John stares at Jack for a moment before protesting, "No she doesn't! She's never said so!"

"Boss," Mickey starts. "She's head-over-heels for you. Always has been."

oOoOoOoOo

John stumbles into their flat very drunk. Rose walks out of her room half asleep and very confused.

"Roooose Tyler." John slurs, stumbling over to her.

"John it's almost one in the morning." she says, grumpily while taking one sniff of him. "And you are most definitely drunk."

"Jack said you love me." he says plainly, flopping down onto the couch.

"John we'll have this conversation in the morning when you're not drunk." Rose says, turning to go back into her room but John grabs her hand.

"I love you too." he says, with the twinkle in his eyes.

"Come on John, let's get you to bed." she says, pulling him off of the couch and leading him to the cot in her room. John collapses onto the cot.

"You don't love me?" John says sadly, slumping. "I thought so. I told Jack-"

"No no no no. Of course I do!" she says softly, kissing his forehead.

"Good." John says. He grabs her and pulls her onto him. He then presses his lips to hers and then pulls away.

"Okayyy. You're going to sleep." Rose pulls away from John sticking her tongue out in disgust from the over powering taste of beer and liquor.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! It may be at least a week before the next chapter. I am away from home. The next chapter is about half written. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Let me know what you guys think!

Chapter 4:

The next morning Rose nursed her cup of tea. John was still fast asleep in his bed. She hadn't slept much since John had gotten home. John came out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes. He grabs his mug of tea Rose had made him and sits down in front of Rose.

"Can you tell me what happened last night?" he asks.

"Well," she starts. "You went out with Jack and Mickey. I don't know what happened there but you came home very drunk."

"Did I say anything stupid?" he asks, grabbing the pills Rose had left out for him and popping them into his mouth with a gulp of tea.

"No. No." Rose says awkwardly.

John just nods. "Good. Good."

"Yeah," Rose nods, sipping her tea and putting the mug in the sink. "I've got to run to work. I'll be home around 5."

With that, Rose was gone and John sat down on the couch with a huff.

oOoOoOoOo

Rose danced around the living room, cleaning and tidying. She had her music turned up loud and didn't hear John come into the flat. He silently closed the door and put his books down. He watches her dance in her own world. Her back was to him. The song ended and another came on but she went back to fluffing pillows. The next song was _In the Mood_ by Glenn Miller. John approached Rose and put his hand out as she turned around.

"Care to dance?" He asks.

Rose takes his hand dropping the pillow onto the chair. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Rose Tyler! I am insulted!" He cries leading her. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't know how to dance!"

Rose smiles in her classic tongue between her teeth smile. "You may find your feet beneath your legs and you may choose to move them."

John leads them in a clumsy dance around the living room. He bumped into the couch and the chair several times; however, he didn't step on her toes and they spent the time laughing and smiling. After several songs, the tempo switched to a slow song, _Moonlight Serenade_. Rose moved her right hand to hang from his neck. She rests her chin on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder, slumping slightly. They swayed to the beat of the song.

They didn't notice the song end. John pulls back a bit to look at her. She looks up at him, her eyes sparkling. John slowly leans in and presses his lips to hers softly. He began to pull back but she stopped him by kissing him back. Her hands move from his shoulders and up into his hair pulling on it slightly. He moans, pulling her closer to him.

There is suddenly a knock at the door that pulls the two snogging back into reality.

"I'll... I'll ge-get the door," Rose breathes.

"Yeah," John breathes.

Rose lets go of John and answers the door. As she opens the door, Jack and Mickey bust in.

"What took you so long?!" Jack exclaims. "We've been knocking for five minutes!"

"Sorry, we didn't hear you." Rose explains sheepishly.

"Okay," Mickey says, he turns to John who was in the kitchen with a water bottle. "The match is on. Let's go!"

"Oh! Right! Yeah!" John says.

"We'll meet you down at the car!" Jack says, leaving the flat with Mickey.

John turns to Rose who was crossing her arms and worrying her bottom lip.

"I promised them last week I'd watch the match with them." John explains.

"Yeah, of course. Go. You'll have fun." Rose nods.

John walks over to her and kisses her again. He pulls away far too early for Rose's liking.

"I'll see you tonight," John whispers, before turning and walking out the door.

"Right, yeah," Rose mutters, still dazed slightly. "Tonight."

oOoOoOoOo

It was ten o'clock by the time John got home that night. Rose was curled up on the couch asleep with the television still on. John hung his jacket up and walked over to the couch. He gently put his hand on her check and brushed it gently.

"Rose," he whispers quietly. "Rose, sweetheart, wake up."

Rose opens her eyes slowly and looks up at him.

"Hi John," she says yawning. "How was the match?"

"They lost. Seven to three." He explains. "It was a horrible game. They played like dirt."

Rose giggles a bit. She sits up and makes room for him to sit next to her.

"I've been thinking about earlier," she starts. "I don't think it's a good idea, John. You're my best friend and I can't loose you. You mean too much to me."

"What makes you think you'd loose me?" He asks.

"I dunno. We both have never had a successful relationship." Rose explains.

John takes her hands in his. "Rose, I love you so much. I realized this months ago when you moved back home and I saw that you were back. I never loved Reinette like I do you." He explains softly.

"Oh John," she says. "I love you too. But-"

"No buts." He says quickly. He presses his lips to hers. After several minutes, she pulls back.

"We should go to sleep," Rose says quietly.

"Yeah," he breaths.

Rose gets up and goes into the bedroom and begins to get ready for bed. John does the same several minutes later. Rose curls up in her bed when John enters the bedroom and begins to head to his cot.

"John," she says. "You could join me, here."

John nods and goes to the other side of the bed and curls up next to her.

"Can we do one thing?" She asks, John becomes visibly nervous. "Can we go on one date before telling our friends?"

"Of course." He says.

Rose roles over and faces John. She positions herself and drapes her arm around his waist. John responds by pulling her into his arms.

"Good night John."

"Good night Rose."


End file.
